You Me, and the World
by Dream-Adventurer
Summary: Lancelot looks into the eyes of Guinevere on a crowded market day,and Lancelot believes it's love at first sight, and she feels the same way about him. Lancelot and Guinevere go on a date and their relationship starts to develop quickly.Have they finally found true love or are they rushing into things too early? *THIS STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS* Review please. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

You, Me, and the World.

Chapter One

It was Market Day in Camelot: farmers and merchants had come from all of the five kingdoms, and as soon as they set up their stands, the streets filled with people. It didn't matter whether they were nobles or commoners, they were all out in the market; some of them to see the textiles, spices and other goods coming from the neighbouring kingdoms and others in order to buy them. Market Days were always a spectacle in the city, especially since Arthur had become the king, and this one was one of the busiest that Camelot ever had.

Arthur, the only son of Uther Pendragon took over the throne after the death of his father, and despite his young age, he became a strong and just king. One of his first acts was to change the laws of knighthood, starting with The First Code of Camelot which said that only noblemen could be knighted. Arthur extended it to commoners, too, so now everyone could be a knight if they were brave, loyal and skilled enough to earn it. Although at first, the court hadn't fully supported the change, Arthur's men, The Knights of The Round Table turned to be the finest warriors in all of the five kingdoms; they were well-known and respected everywhere.

Guinevere, or Gwen, as everyone usually called her, tried making her way out of the crowd, pushing and bumping into others in the street full of people to get back to her house, where the curtains of the council room were waiting for her to mend them. However, going home couldn't have been more difficult this morning due to the Market Day.

"I'm so sorry," she said, as she had accidentally stepped on someone's foot, but her apology got lost in the noise of the street.

Then suddenly, it all went quiet: everyone froze for a moment, then they moved away from the

middle of the street to let The Knights of the Round Table pass, as they were on their way back from the morning patrol. None of them really seemed to notice Gwen, or any other of the commoners, while they couldn't take their eyes off them, even though they went through this street every day. Guinevere glanced up at the big white stallion walking past her and she saw the man who rode the horse, and who was named Sir Lancelot. He was a young man in his mind-twenties, with short dark brown hair and he was glancing down at her. As their eyes met, Gwen couldn't help but smile, and Lancelot smiled back at her.

"Who is that woman?" he asked as they rode along the street. He looked back at her, that young lady with dark, curly hair, brown skin and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"That is Gwen, Morgana's maid," Merlin replied and with a wide grin on his face, he waved to her, since the two were friends for a long time now.

"Gwen," Lancelot repeated, smiling.

He couldn't stop thinking about her all day and Guinevere couldn't stop thinking about him either.

Six hours later Guinevere was sitting at the table drinking her tea, when there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door, opened it just a crack and peered outside: standing there, straight and tall, was Sir Lancelot.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he said, being a little nervous for coming to a woman's house whom he had seen only once before.

On one hand, it seemed ridiculous, but on the other hand, it was the right thing to do. He couldn't get her out of his head and when he knew that she was a friend of Merlin's, he asked where she lived without any second thoughts. And now he was there, with a clenched stomach, hoping she wouldn't send him away.

"Oh no, it's fine," Guinevere replied, opening the door fully now.

Seeing Lancelot she was uable to wipe the smile off her face, as the knight was on her mind during the whole day. She wanted to see him again, at some moment so much that she was making up excuses to go to the castle to meet the knights. One was more ridiculous than another, but luckily she could stop herself before doing anything foolish.

"This is going to sound awkward, but when I saw you earlier today I felt like I needed to see you again," Lancelot said, but after finishing the sentence, he regretted it immediately. It might be too early to say such things, however, he couldn't come up with any other reasonable excuse.

Guinevere looked down and blushed, yet her smile stayed on. _He needed to see me again!_ She thought to herself and she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach, as if a bunch of butterflies were flying there. She had never felt like this before, but she found it good somehow.

"Lancelot!" A distant voice called before Gwen could have said anything. Lancelot threw a glance towards it, pressing his lips together. Why now? He thought, then turned back to Gwen.

"I have to go, but I want to see you again, somewhere," Lancelot said.

"But where?" Guinevere asked, maybe a little too impatiently, but since he had to go, they didn't have a lot of time left to talk about it. Wherever it was going to be, she was already looking forward to meet him.

"In the forest. In the afternoon tomorrow," he said. That was the first place that came into his mind. Gwen nodded her head, smiling at him, still blushing a little. As a goodbye, he kissed her hand, then walked away.

Gwen was still standing at the door, with a dreamy smile on her face, watching him go. _It was nice._

**Chapter One was improved by my awesome co-writer, whitepencil .tumblr :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Guinevere woke up that morning and was full of excitement. She got dressed, and headed towards the castle smiling happily. "You look happier than usual, Gwen." Morgana said. "Oh, yes. Today has been a very good day for me." Guinevere replied. "I'm glad." Morgana said with a smile. "You should take some of the day off, Gwen." Morgana said. "Oh, no my Lady, there is so much to do here." Guinevere replied. "Don't be silly, I can take of myself you know." Morgana said with another smile. Guinevere accepted the time off, as she walked back to her home she thought about Lancelot and what he had said about meeting him in the forest. "What would I say? Or how do I start the conversation?" Guinevere thought to herself. She dressed her best, and did her hair into a side braid. "Surely I must look my best for a Knight of Camelot." Guinevere said to herself staring into the mirror hanging on the wall.

Back in the castle in Lancelot's chambers he was getting ready as well. "Do I look okay, Merlin?" Lancelot asked tilting his head to the left in the mirror. "Yes, sire, you look great!" Merlin replied with a beaming smile. "Are you sure? I want to look my very best." Lancelot said. "I'm sure she'll love you." Merlin said. "I hope so, Merlin, I hope so." Lancelot said walking towards the door. "Wait! Don't forget the flowers, sire." Merlin said grabbing the bouquet of flowers from the dresser, they were wild flowers of all kinds, with brilliant colors. "Right, the flowers. Can't forget those, now can we?" Lancelot said. "Of course not sire." Merlin replied.

Guinevere, opened the door to her house and headed towards the city gates, when she heard the noise of a galloping horse, she turned around and saw Lancelot riding towards her on his great white stallion. "Did you think I was going to let you walk alone?" Lancelot said descending from his horse. "I thought you were already waiting for me." Guinevere replied. "Of course not, I came to come get you, but when I realized you weren't home, I knew you must have been walking already." Lancelot said. "Now, come, we will ride on my horse." He said. "Okay." Guinevere replied as she walked towards his horse. He ascended her onto his horse, and then ascended himself as well. They rode together for about half an hour. Their date was a picnic under a shaded tree where the sun shone the evening light through the leaves. "So tell me about yourself, Sir Lancelot." Guinevere said. "What would you like to know, my Lady? And you can just call me Lancelot." Lancelot replied taking a sip of his drink. Guinevere smiled. "Well, then Lancelot, how about family?" she said. Before Lancelot could open his mouth to talk, she said, "And I am not a Lady, but you can call me Gwen, or Guinevere." His face filled with a smile from ear to ear. "You can be my Lady, Gwen." Lancelot said smiling. "If you insist." Guinevere said. "As I saying, you were going to tell about your family." She said. "They were killed when I was little; I've been sword fighting ever since." Lancelot replied looking down. Guinevere put her hand on his, and looked up at him. He looked up at her and met her gaze. "Sorry to hear that." Guinevere with sympathy said. "It's fine; it is a distant memory to me now." He replied. "So, what is it like to be a Knight?" Guinevere asked. "Well, although there are a lot of responsibilities, I enjoy helping the citizens of Camelot." Lancelot replied taking another sip from his drink. "But that is enough about me for now. I want to hear about you, my Lady." Lancelot said looking into her eyes. "Where shall I start?" Guinevere asked. "How about telling about your family now, My Lady?" Lancelot said. "Well, my father was executed by Uther, for talking to a sorcerer. And my mother died when I was little." Guinevere said with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Lancelot said with sympathy looking into the sorrow in her dark brown eyes. "It is not your fault; there is no need to be sorry." Guinevere said. "Do you have any siblings?" Lancelot asked. "Yes, my brother, Elyan, he is also a Knight of Camelot." Guinevere replied with a small smile. "Elyan is your brother? We go on patrol missions all the time!" Lancelot said happily. "He never told me you were his sister." Lancelot added. Guinevere only smiled at him, and he smiled at her. "It is getting late perhaps we should get back to Camelot." Guinevere said. "Yes, of course." Lancelot said. Lancelot grabbed her hand and helped her off the floor. They ascended Lancelot's great white stallion, and rode back to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Guinevere got home at evening time, after she was finished with her duties in the castle. She stepped in through the door, and found a small letter on the table, next to it laid a rose. Guinevere sat down and read the letter.

The letter read:

My Dear Guinevere

I wish dreams were like wishes

And wishes came true

Cause in my dreams

I'm always with you.

~Lancelot~

Guinevere folded the letter and tucked it under her pillow. It had been a week since she last had her date with Sir Lancelot, and she wanted to see him again. But she knew she just couldn't walk up to him and ask to have another date with him she would have write him a note. And that is exactly what she did. She grabbed a piece of paper, and her pen and ink. And she began to write.

My Dear Lancelot

I missed you dearly

This is why I write to you

I wish to see you again

Somewhere, Somehow

It does not matter as long as

I get to see you again.

~Guinevere~

She slipped the letter into an envelope, and tucked under her pillow with the letter Lancelot had sent to her. "I shall put the letter in his chambers tomorrow." Guinevere said to herself with a smile.

The next morning when she had gotten done with doing all she needed for Morgana, she would now go sneak the letter into Sir Lancelot's chambers, no one would catch her, all of the Knight's had gone on a hunting trip and would not be back for hours. She was walking down the empty quiet hallway to Lancelot's chambers with the letter in her hand. She kneeled down and slipped the letter under his door.

Guinevere went home at evening time like she normally did, and began to cook, when a messenger hawk flew on her open window. She grabbed the letter from its talon's. She untied the ribbon holding the letter closed. She opened the letter.

My Dear Guinevere

I also wish to see you again

Will meet me in the forest

Tomorrow, just before night fall?

~Lancelot~

Guinevere slipped the letter under her pillow with the rest. And quickly wrote her reply.

My Dear Lancelot

I will of course

Meet you wherever

You please.

~Guinevere~

Guinevere rolled her letter up tied it with a ribbon, she walked over to the bird still sitting on her window sill. The bird clutched it's talon's around the letter, and off it went back to the castle.

***The first poem Lancelot wrote to Guinevere is not my poem. I'm not sure who wrote though.***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

It was just before nightfall and Guinevere was waiting for Lancelot to arrive, when she heard a knock on the door, Guinevere opened the door. "Lancelot!" Guinevere exclaimed with happiness, he walked inside. He opened his arms, and she fell into his embrace. "Guinevere." Lancelot said in a whispery voice, still holding her in his arms. "Come, my lady. We must go." Lancelot said looking into Guinevere's eyes. He kissed her on her forehead and grabbed her by the hand, leading her to the door. "Wait, can't we stay here?" Guinevere said grabbing his arm, he turned to her. "Whatever you want, my lady." Lancelot replied smiling at her. "It is cold, I will get some firewood for the hearth." Guinevere said. "No, my lady, sit, I will get the firewood." Lancelot said. Guinevere sat down while Lancelot got firewood.

A few minutes later, Lancelot walked back in with a bundle of firewood in his arms. He threw the firewood into the hearth and lit the fire. Suddenly the house had a dim orange glow. Lancelot scooted closer to Guinevere. He grabbed the blanket lying next to him, and wrapped over them.

They sat there, motionless listening to the wood crack from the heat. Guinevere put her head on Lancelot's shoulder, and let out a sigh. "I could stay like this forever, with you." Guinevere said. "Likewise, I feel at peace, just laying her with you. With no worry in the entire world." Lancelot said. Guinevere smiled up at him. He looked down, smiling back her. He leaned in closer and kissed her. She smiled and he kissed her again. "Guinevere, would you mind if I stayed here, tonight, with you?" Lancelot said. "No, of course not. I would love it if you stayed here for the night." Guinevere replied smiling at him. "But won't you get in trouble if you stay here?" she said. "I do not care, I wish to stay here for the night, and that is what I shall do." Lancelot said. Guinevere nodded and put her head back on his shoulder.

There was no noise, except for the sound of wood still cracking in the fire. Lancelot and Guinevere fell asleep together with the sound of crackling wood in the hearth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Guinevere squinted her eyes and saw the rise of the morning sun through the cracks of her wooden windows. She looked and saw Lancelot still sleeping peacefully. "Lancelot, get up." Guinevere said. Lancelot rolled over to face Gwen. "What is it, my lady?" Lancelot said with his eyes half open. "It's nearly mid-day." Guinevere said. "Everyone we be wondering where you are, and Morgana we'll be wondering where I'm at!" she said in a panic. "It's ok, Gwen. I'll just tell them I was out exploring, or something." Lancelot said sitting up. "And what do I tell Morgana?" Guinevere said still panicking. "Tell her that you slept in, it was a simply mistake, that's all." Lancelot said "I suppose you're right." Guinevere said with a sigh. "See, I've got everything under control." Lancelot said grabbing her. "Alright, but I guess I better get going then." Guinevere said. "Can't we just stay here a little while longer?" Lancelot said smiling. "I wish, but I have to go, Morgana will be worrying about me." Guinevere. "Alright, fine." Lancelot said. Lancelot got up and helped Guinevere up from the floor, and led her to the door. Guinevere opened the door and started to walk outside. She stopped and turned around, "I'll see you soon." Guinevere said smiling at Lancelot. "I'll be at the castle soon, I would go with you but the villagers will start spreading rumors." Lancelot said grabbing Guinevere's hand. "Of course, I understand." Guinevere said still smiling at him. Lancelot leaned over and kissed her. "You better go, my lady. Wouldn't want Morgana wondering where you've been." He said. "Good bye, my love." Guinevere said turning away. She closed the door and walked her way towards the castle.

"You don't know how she makes me feel, Merlin! S-s she's so kind, and understanding, and beautiful!" Lancelot said with happiness. "And so much more about her that I can't explain! She just makes me happy." Lancelot exclaimed letting a sigh. "And that is all that matters, is that she makes you the happiest man alive." Merlin said in a cheerful tone. "You know, Merlin, I think you're right." Lancelot said smiling cheerfully.

Guinevere was standing behind Morgana, slowly running a brush through her hair. "Gwen, you've been very happy lately." Morgana said.

"Oh yes. I'm grateful for everyday." Guinevere said. "I think it's more than that, Gwen." Morgana said. "What do you mean, my lady? Guinevere said with a hint of worry in her voice. Did Morgana know that she had been sneaking off with Lancelot the whole time? "Who is the lucky man? Please, do tell me." Morgana said with a smile. "No one." Guinevere said. "Shut up, Gwen! You're in love!" Morgana said jumping out of her chair and hugging Guinevere. "What are you talking about, my lady?" Guinevere said. "Don't try to deny it, Gwen! And I think I know who he is." Morgana said winking. "Its sir Lancelot, isn't it?" Morgana said "Don't be silly, my lady." Guinevere said. "Gwen, I see the way you look at each other when you past each other in the corridor, you'd have to a blind man not to see it." Morgana said. "Well, I guess I've been caught red handed, haven't I?" Guinevere said letting out a sigh. "Its okay, Gwen, I won't tell." Morgana said. "Oh, Morgana thank you!" Guinevere said with relief. "It's nothing, really, Gwen. I'm just glad you're happy." Morgana said smiling. "He's a great person, Morgana. He makes me so happy." Guinevere said bursting with cheerfulness. "I can sense that_ love is in the air._" Morgana said still smiling.


End file.
